Birthday Visitor
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: Mei Ling visits Crane on his birthday - and it looks as though she and Viper both have something planned to celebrate. NSFW


**Fanfic for Doorman361. I hope you like it, man.**

**Birthday Visitor**

* * *

It had started with a scroll that Zeng had delivered.

"No way," Crane had sputtered when he saw the contents of the message.

"What's up?" Po had inquired from his place at the counter, where he was stirring a bowl of noodles.

The other members of the Furious Five looked at Crane in curiosity, compelled by what could have possibly been in the secret message intended for his eyes only. His feathers trembled over the parchment as his talons curled into the floorboards. He turned to them, and a bright grin enveloped his lengthy beak.

"Mei Ling - my old schoolmate - is going to come for a visit!" He exclaimed, flapping his wings in excitement.

"Oh wow!" Po brightened up, his shoulders scrunching as he wobbled from side to side. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"She's real?" Mantis blinked. "I thought she was just a metaphor in your story."

Crane glared at him surreptitiously. "A metaphor for _what?_"

"I dunno," Mantis admit. "Confidence or something."

"Well," Crane huffed. "She's _real_, and she's going to come here to visit for my birthday!"

Po seemed to look at him in a new light. "Your birthday is coming up?"

"Yes," Viper smiled and answered for the fowl. "It's tomorrow." She seemed to send Crane an thoughtful gaze, as though she had something secretive on her mind, but Crane brushed it off.

"Oh geez," Crane sputtered as he thought more on this, flapping his wings again. "I haven't _seen_ her in so long!"

"I haven't seen her ever!" Po chipped in, practically dancing from his place by the pot to grab Crane and spin him around. "And I can't believe it's going to be your birthday! How old are you turning?"

The Furious Five all turned to the panda with amused glances, before Tigress chuckled.

"Our ages are to remain a secret."

* * *

The following morning was a busy one. The servants were hustling around the kitchen for the occasion (with the unrequested help of Po) and Crane was struggling in the privacy of his room, attempting to make sure none of his feathers were out of line, or Buddha forbid, drooping. When he finally emerged from his room, he noted that the sun was rather high in the sky, and decided to pace the courtyard as he waited for the arrival of his old friend.

As a birthday present, Crane was given the day off of training (as all of them were on their birthdays), so he waited in his lonesome until the daily training came to a halt. The first to join him was Monkey, who was eagerly jumping up and down in excitement at the prospect of being able to meet someone who'd made such an impact on his friend. Following him was Po (who was never far behind from his simian pal), then Mantis, then Tigress, and finally Viper. He noted that her eyes would dart from himself to their feline companion, and he wondered what that was all about.

When the doors finally opened, Crane felt as though he were about to die from anticipation.

"I present to you, Mei Ling." Zeng announced, bowing to the side as a temminck's cat strolled in through the opening.

Her fur was just as beautifully patterned as Crane remembered it, it's golden highlights shining in the sun's rays. She was clad in jade garments that were flattering yet battle ready, and as she moved forward, her hips swayed in a way that made Crane struggle to breathe. Her eyes brightened when she saw him, and she practically ran forward, before embracing him.

"Crane! It's been so long!" She proclaimed, her voice as smooth as honey.

"It really has," he fumbled awkwardly, before placing his wings around her torso and basking in the warmth she radiated.

She pulled away, her face in the happiest of smiles. "Look at you! You live in the Jade Palace now, as one of the Furious Five? I'm so proud of you!"

He laughed a little too loudly, glancing away. It seemed that Mei Ling brought out the awkward side of him that still remained all the way back from Kung Fu school. "Uhh," he stated dumbly.

She laughed too, before she finally acknowledged the other fighters. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mei Ling." She bowed politely, despite this key detail being established.

The remainders of the Five - and Po - went around introducing themselves, with varying levels of enthusiasm. Viper seemed as though she was unable to take her eyes off of the cat girl, her emerald eyes raking over her petite yet strong form. She licked her lips, and her tail flicked back and forth.

The day passed joyously. Everything went in Crane's favor - after touring Mei Ling, they enjoyed a delicious dinner, to which Po entertained them with wild stories and endless jokes. They'd later all given Crane his gifts - Po had given him a poster of The Furious Five and himself, Monkey a new straw hat (Crane had to replace his frequently), Mantis a scroll on effective aerial fighting patterns, and Tigress had gifted him a new set of calligraphy brushes. When it came to Viper, she slithered forth and whispered in his ear:

"I'll give you your gift later tonight, okay?" She pulled back with a hinting grin, her eyes half lidded.

He shuddered at what the words insinuated, but figured that he was being too presumptuous in assuming that Viper could have possibly been implying something carnal. She would never go for someone like him... Right? He laughed uncomfortably and nodded, before Mei Ling wrapped him in a hug, before presenting him a small tile. He looked at it curiously, before realizing what it was. It was an ink drawing of the two of them training together, way back from Kung Fu school. He sputtered, his feathers bristling as he stared at her in shock. She smiled with firm gentility.

"I've been holding onto it for awhile, but I think you should have it." She asserted, putting her paw over his wing.

She pulled him into a hug, which he reciprocated with affection. Po wiped a tear from his eye.

After the giving of gifts, they were all sent to their rooms - Mei Ling being given an extra room to stay for the night, being that the journey back to her own home was a long one. When the lights were shut off, Crane began to get into sleeping position, only for their to be a soft rapping at his door. In curiosity, he scrutinized for shadows beyond the paper wall, but couldn't discern who it was. Stepping forward, he opened the door, only to reveal two women - Viper and Mei Ling.

"I-...?" Crane stuttered, tilting his head.

Viper slithered in, and Crane stepped to the side in surprise, allowing Mei Ling to enter as well. She shut the door behind her.

"Hello Crane," she breathed in a silky tone.

"Mei Ling?" His voice cracked.

"You see Crane..." Viper murmured, her own voice saccharine. "I invited Mei Ling here."

"You did?" He questioned, frozen in place as the two of them closed in on him.

"That's right," Mei Ling replied, her voice comforting in a way. "We both agreed that we wanted to give you a... Special present."

"You do?" He practically squeaked.

The two of them giggled as they pressed him to the wall, and Mei Ling began to press kisses to his neck while Viper caressed his chest. Crane's breaths began to come out in heavy pants and he felt his temperature rise, right in sync with something in his pants. He fluttered his wings and his legs shook, before he earned a soft shushing from Viper, who pressed a kiss to his beak. He calmed after that.

Mei Ling began to palm over the growing bulge in his trousers, nibbling at his neck, but making sure not to hurt him. He moaned breathlessly as she began to pull down his pants, and his tail feathers bristled in anticipation.

"Ohhhh..." He keened when they laid him on the floor, both on either side of him.

They shared a knowing glance, both smiling, before turning to him once again. They pressed a kiss to either side of his face in unison, eliciting a startled gasp from the fowl, who, flustered, flapped his wings. Slowly, Viper curled around Mei Ling's legs, unwrapping the ribbon holding her clothes together and effectively allowing them to fall off, revealing her naked body to the virgin bird before them. He felt his dick jolt at the sight of her beautiful body, illuminated by the moonlight from the overhanging window. Viper giggled, and she winked at Mei Ling, before wrapping her tail around Crane's penis.

She started to slowly rub up and down, gradually growing in speed, as Mei Ling seated herself on top of Crane's face, over the flat side of his beak. She began to rub her wet crotch over it, moaning as she did so. Her movements too grew in speed, paws lovingly pressing over Crane's chest. He was lost in the unimaginable pleasure of it all; with both girls paying him such great attention, Viper curled a bit tighter, then bent herself so that she could lick at it as well. He cried out as the two women dominated him sexually, and his feathers bristled, legs shaking in the pleasure of it all.

Finally, orgasm came, and Viper laughed happily as his cum spurted out onto her and Mei Ling. Mei Ling lifted herself up, her own fluids dripping down freely, a smile panted onto her face. She leaned forward and shared a kiss with Viper, before she lapped at Viper's vagina, allowing the snake to reach climax as well. For awhile, the three lay there, coated in the remnants of fornication and breathing heavily. When their composure was finally regained, Crane sat up, a goofy grin planted onto his face. The two girls shared one last look, before they both planted yet another kiss to either side of his face.

"Happy birthday, Crane."


End file.
